


【皮水鱼】鱼与熊掌不可兼得？

by hnan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnan/pseuds/hnan
Summary: 那就养一头会抓鱼的熊。





	【皮水鱼】鱼与熊掌不可兼得？

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：皮水，水鱼，熊鱼？混乱邪恶，纯为开车。中心思想是让我搞过的人们都和堆堆一起玩呀。

甘伯杯由巴塞罗那主场对战阿森纳，拉莫斯也带上墨镜和口罩悄悄来到诺坎普看球。  
赛前他先给前几天踢平皇马的厄齐尔发了短信：小鲷鱼好好踢，赢了哥哥请你吃饭。  
接着他又给皮克发了短信：大笨熊好好踢，输了也别伤心，sese晚上安慰你。  
很快收到两人的回复，拉莫斯分别跟他们确定了晚饭和晚上睡觉的时间地点，心想今天的sese日程也很满呢。  
比赛的实际结果是苏牙最后十分钟上场踢进绝杀球逆转比赛，皮克心情十分愉悦，想到晚上还有人暖床更是神清气爽，诺坎普的天空是这样的晴朗，诺坎普的灯光是这样的辉煌，诺坎普的白毛怪是这样的醒目——等一下，哪里不对。  
皮克为展现地主之谊，尽显主席风范，主动上前同一头闪亮白毛的厄齐尔搭讪：“你好啊，怎么还在这里？迷路了还是被队里大巴落下了？”  
厄齐尔看清来人之后，抿起嘴角露出一个有点腼腆的笑容，同时也可以理解为有点茫然。  
皮克改换成英语又问了一遍，果然后者笑得更发自内心了一些，他答道：“我在等人，约了晚餐。”  
因为不太熟，气氛肉眼可见的尴尬，厄齐尔就继续说：“恭喜你们赢了比赛，你不跟队友多庆祝一会儿吗？”  
“啊，我也要等人。”等人睡觉。  
聊天再度陷入僵局，因为都要等出租车又走不开。皮克八卦地想厄齐尔在这里有熟人吗，拉基蒂奇早就走了，难道是施尔施特根？有点好奇莱诺知不知道。话说sese怎么没有约我吃晚饭，只让我到酒店等他？  
“那个，你等的朋友也是球员吗？”皮克装作随口闲谈。  
接下来，接下来两个人就如同007和他的军需官Mr.Q在美术馆隐秘地接头一般对上了暗号。随后发生的交谈与试探，确认与选择，仿佛蝙蝠侠戴上面罩，美国队长接过盾牌，达斯维达对卢克天行者说出那句我是你爸爸，索林橡木盾找到灰袍巫师甘道夫在比尔博巴金斯门前留下的记号，基努里维斯在杰克警官递过来的药丸中选择了红色的那颗，总而言之，一切都是命运的安排。  
两个人最终决定一起去找拉莫斯。

小孩子才做选择题，拉莫斯是成年人，鲷鱼和大熊他都可以。相信前面的铺垫和尬聊已经使您和sese都等得心生厌烦，下面直奔主题，将画面切到酒店房间。

拉莫斯拉过厄齐尔使他坐在自己两腿之间，将他整个人圈在怀里接吻。厄齐尔像猫科动物那样懒洋洋的在他的眉骨、鼻尖和嘴角边轻轻舔舐，与其说是溺于情欲，更像是亲昵地央人类同他逗着玩。  
皮克不满意被他们冷落在身后，凑过去将拉莫斯两条腿掰得更开，方便在腿侧又啃又咬，细碎发梢刮到厄齐尔光裸的腰侧，他怕痒，在拉莫斯怀里扭来扭去，蹭的拉莫斯乳头逐渐硬挺。  
拉莫斯上下都落在人手，趁接吻间隙断断续续骂罪魁祸首：“皮克你要搞就搞别跟狗一样磨蹭。”  
皮克干看着粘成一团的两人，尤其是厄齐尔，身高和体型都比他小上两号，着实有些不好下屌，他面露难色：“你的小鲷鱼太瘦了，我怕给他弄伤。”  
这句话仿佛戳到厄齐尔哪个奇怪的笑点，他笑得牙齿几乎磕到拉莫斯的舌头，接吻进行不下去，埋在另一位当事人颈侧一颤一颤专心偷笑，湿漉漉的嘴角蹭着耳廓，轻微的气声搔过耳后一小片柔软的皮肤。  
拉莫斯太久没有经历过这样的温情时刻了，他跟皮克通常都是提枪上阵直奔主题，办完事仿佛打完一场败仗一样浑身酸疼，以是冷不防地被这小奶猫似的示弱撩地胸膛里的小火苗一簇簇蹿高，男子汉气概也十分受用的随之暴涨，哪还顾得上渴的要命的皮克，撂下一句：“那你就老实看着吧！”  
他随即翻身将厄齐尔压在床上，准备对鲷鱼积极撩拨消极办事的行为施以惩戒，这个动作好险给皮克来一个剪刀脚拧断颈椎骨。  
厄齐尔发出小小的惊呼，又好像什么小把戏得逞那样抿着嘴角偷偷瞥向拉莫斯。拉莫斯用掌心贴着他的胸膛向下移动，他那么瘦，浅浅吸气时肋骨隐约露出轮廓，从胸前到肚脐指尖碰过的皮肤微微打颤。  
已经抬头的阴茎被松松握住，厄齐尔从喉咙里溢出含糊的催促，拉莫斯心想他还是那个样子，怕痒怕疼又不不耐烦，让皮克那个莽汉来可能真的会坏掉。  
他伸长手够到床头的润滑剂，闻起来有些热带果香，是那种烂熟又热烈的味道。拉莫斯耐心地将沾满黏腻液体的手指推进厄齐尔的后穴，感叹于他里面的热度，这炙热也如实燎到鲷鱼的眼下，仿佛在赛场上跑到七十分钟，脸颊烧起一片潋滟的红晕，像八月底黄昏时分天边的彤云。  
厄齐尔难堪似的撇开头，拉莫斯握住他的下颌将他转过来面朝自己，凑到他耳边低声哄骗，不要害羞嘛小鲷鱼又不是第一次。他丢开润滑剂的瓶子，将自己缓缓推进。  
而屋子里还有另一个被冷落的人，拉莫斯这样趴伏的姿势反而提供便利，皮克的阴茎凑过来抵着他后面，拉莫斯反手过去握住，掌心里坚硬滚热，经络跳动。  
皮克早已丧失耐心，抓过润滑剂草草淋上硬挺的阴茎便向拉莫斯腿间戳刺，体内横冲直撞勾起的快感让拉莫斯塌软了腰，在厄齐尔股间的抽插也被逐渐带乱了节奏，粗大的前端只剩毫无章法的在他的敏感点附近厮磨。这让他咬的更紧了，潮热的腔道几次痉挛一般突如其来的夹紧让拉莫斯好几次差点射了出来。  
皮克也并不消停，粗大的阴茎塞埋在拉莫斯的体内，手心里反复抓揉饱满的臀肉，一下下撞击着，引导着他更深、更用力地埋进厄齐尔体内。  
厄齐尔的意识在颠簸中模糊，前端断断续续有半透明的黏液涌出，最终射在拉莫斯的小腹上，大腿间，他在床上胡乱蹬向前躲，只是挣不开、分不清谁的重量，谁的手臂。  
身后皮克搂住拉莫斯的腰，带着他往后仰去。拉莫斯试着想支撑起身体，腰几乎直不起，只剩打颤。身体的重量也没了支撑，不受控制地往下沉，整个人一下子坐下去，瞬间没底的痛感和快感来势汹汹，逼得他嗓音嘶哑叫出声来。  
皮克向上挺腰大幅度抽送起来，拉莫斯此时仅一侧脚掌堪堪在点床上，臀肉被皮克胯骨撞得生疼，他只能死死攥住搂在他腰间的手，抓住暴风骤雨中的唯一支点。  
拉莫斯在起伏中闭眼喘息。掐着他腰的手越握越紧，明天免不了添上一圈青紫瘀血。温情都是障眼的云烟，欲望和疼痛才是餍足的根源。

【fin】

写肉好累。


End file.
